As Time Passes and Distance Widens, Pain Grows
by Sirus7009
Summary: Ash and Dawn lived happily ever after, Misty met and married another man, but what happened to May? Warning: Rated M for VERY Dark content, though it does have a good ending. Chapter 2 is up with a happier plot!
1. Pain Grows

As Time Passes and Distance Widens, Pain Grows

Tsukasa: I know I should be working on other fanfictions, but I found a picture on Gelbooru that sparked my creativity.

Karen: This fanfiction is rather dark, especially considering it's a side story from As Time Passes.

Tsukasa: Ash and Dawn lived happily ever after, and Misty found a new man, but what happened to May?

Karen: Well, it's not a kind story. In fact, this has to be our most morbid fanfiction.

Tsukasa: I know you guys like how I don't make many sob stories, but I can't help this one. Don't worry, it won't end badly. I just hope you guys enjoy it, especially since, once again, I tried a new style…

Karen: We don't own Pokémon, nor the picture that inspired this idea.

########################################################################

The crunch of snow and the occasional snap of a twig echoed across the frozen landscape as white frost floated to the ground. A beautiful sight to behold, yet still tainted by the emotional callous of darkness and pain that so dreadfully floated around the former coordinator. Happiness forgotten, friendship abandoned, she had lost every last ounce of her childhood. Traveling was now her way of escaping, believing that she'd never have to face her past. Or at least that was the excuse she used to mitigate the choices she made in the faux pas she called her life.

But deep inside she knew her time of false tranquility would run out. That one day her emotions would be pulled back out from the pit of her hearts, awakened to face the truth… the truth she hated so much…

Just west of Snowpoint City, May couldn't help but feel anguish as she treaded the snowy fields. The horrors she had endured throughout her life had numbed her to pain, so even while in her usual skimpy clothes, she felt no hurt from the cold. So emotionless, her heart beat seemed silent and weak. She knew she couldn't go on for much longer, hiding from her mistakes and clothing her shame with travel.

Her past was unforgettable, no matter how hard she tried, and despite her sealing her emotions, she could never stop the tears that broke out at random... Tears that gave no opening to release her never ending pain. She had no outlet; no escape from the plague that destroyed her very soul.

She had given up her life as a coordinator; it was, in fact, what caused her life to fall apart… No, that was just a lie her she made to help dampen the fiery hate she held toward herself. Her idiocy towards winning contests, vigor toward beating everyone… all it did was destroy her life.

Once Ash had become a master, she vowed to try even harder to become Contest Master to impress him. When she did that, Drew became an enemy rather than a friend, the first step toward her destruction: Giving up friendship for fame. She gave up one of the most avid points in her personality to stupidity. Stupidity that knew no bounds. She'd sacrifice everything to get his attention, yet attention never fell upon her, other than the rising tension and anger her fellow coordinators began feeling towards her.

She recognized it, yet held not a thought about it, declaring it as meaningless. An insuring thought that won her trophies from every region… yet the cost was far worse than she could ever imagine. From that point on, she no longer was herself, and she realized this far too late.

She could never go back to the man she loved… nor the man she looked up to. She had become a monster. One who held trophies from all regions should be respected, yet she received none, and she preferred it that way. The most heart wrenching punishment for the most disgusting and daft mistake she'd ever made, and a blunder that she'd never be able to recover from…

So here May was, walking through the Acuity Lakefront, continuing her nomadic quest into oblivion. Nothing permeated her attention, no sound caused alarm. She held no focus towards anything around her…. The only thought that dared pass through the destroyed girl's mind was images of the most unforgivable crime one could commit… Yes, May wanted it all to end. There was nothing left for her in this world. She had nothing left to live for, yet she still couldn't bring herself to do it. She was waiting for a sign, an emotional excuse for the felony on her own life she so desperately longed for, but she never found it, though, in preparation, she carried a knife in her bag. Many had questioned her right to carry it, but none dared confront her over it. The world had given up on the girl; the Contest Master who deserved nothing but pain.

Her days were numbered, May knew. She just needed that one last push… A push that stung more than she ever could have imagined. From the corner of her eye she saw black amongst the white. As May turned her head she felt the blood rise to her head, her eyes became clouded in despair; just before her walked an Absol. Thoughts of who was once a friend broke her head rush, clearing the clouds and filling her sight with red, just as both her eyes and the Pokémon's eyes met. The Dark Type took a moment to sit, staring at the ex-coordinator, as though trying to prove that this was it, her reason to die had finally come. Her sign had finally appeared, and now she had to follow through. She held a few small thoughts as the Absol ran off, leaving her to follow through with her decision.

Tears began to melt the snow at her feet as her hand shakily reached for her pack. Even though she finally had her reason to end it, to finally abandon her wretched life, she had to admit to herself she was utterly terrified. Was she really able to do this? To give up on whatever future she might have had?

…. For the first time in a long while, May laughed. "What future…" May thought aloud as she readied herself for the end, steadying her hand and holding the knife above her heart, "Would there be for someone as despicable as me…"

"Night Slash!" a voice roared as a black blade of Dark energy ripped through the snow, blasting the knife clean out of May's hand. May stared in horror as the same Absol from before followed behind a neatly combed green. Her fears had become reality; her past… had come for her.

"Your past has nothing to do with your future" green hair taunted May's eyes as the young man approached, "Making mistakes is part of life. It's remembering those mistakes that permits a brilliant future."

"No… No! St-Stay away!" May shouted as she bumbled backwards, her tear ducts emptying countless tears onto the fresh snow beneath her feet. "I… I can't… I can't live with what I've done! It's unforgivable!" May turned and ran for the knife, quickly grasping it and bringing it up, "I can't…." sealing her eyes shut, she brought it down as hard as she could, not caring where it went, but the sensation of her skin being penetrated never came. She slowly opened her tear filled eyes to gaze into Drew's eyes, "I can't face you…."

"And why not?" Drew asked simply.

"After all I've done… how can you let me live? Someone as selfish as me…" May was cut off, gasping as she was brought into Drew's embrace…. Despite her addiction for distance, she actually felt happy; for the first time in years, she could feel the loving warmth of another.

"Everyone makes mistakes. It's those who hate the perpetrator for their blunders that are selfish." Drew whispered into his dear friend's ear. "I can't let you end what could be an amazing future."

"Drew…" May mumbled the name of the man of her dreams, that she loved dearly yet discarded, before bursting into bawls of sorrow, "How can you say that!" she sobbed, "I deserve nothing but death! And even then, death's sweet embrace would probably be too good for me… I deserve nothing but pain after what I've done to everyone…" May paused to look up into Drew's eyes, "After what I did to you…"

Drew chose not to respond through words, allowing his actions to speak for him as he kissed her, gently at first, but then more and more passionately. The two remained in bliss for a few short but sweet moments before finally breaking the affectionate connection their lips provided them. "May." Drew began, "What kind of man would I be if I hated you for your sins?" Drew shook his head as he continued, "Why would I come out here if I hated you? I can't stand it… You used to be so much stronger than this! What would make you think that killing yourself justifies your mistake in life!"

The sheen of newly forming tears slowed Drew's voice back down to a murmur, "No… you need to live." The young man lent his strength through a tender smile, "Live so that you can right your mistakes."

"No one will ever allow me to…"

"I will. I'll stand by your side the entire way." Drew tightened his embrace, "You won't ever be alone again…"

"Drew…" May hiccupped as she looked up into her friend's eyes and smiled, "Th… Thank you…" she lowered her head and sobbed into his chest.

Moments turned to minutes, and minutes felt like hours as the two kneeled in the snow. May couldn't believe it; as time crawled around them, she began to feel, first noticing the cold that was cured by Drew's hug, she felt her sadness fading into happiness as the last few tears fell. She finally felt like she was alive again… all thanks to Drew.

Drew finally let out a sigh as he stood, "Well, I think it's time we left. You're probably freezing. How about we head over to Snowpoint and get some hot chocolate at the Pokémon center?" the young man offered May his hand.

May's sobs finally came to a halt as her head rose into a nod, "A… All right" she hesitated for a moment, still feeling a tad of dread in her heart after all this time, but then firmly took his hand, standing up with the aid of her friend.

"So, can I call this a date?" Drew laughed as he began walking.

"I see no problem with it" May giggled as she followed her friend. He'd changed a lot since they were kids, but she held no complaints. She was happy… for the first time in far too long, she was happy. And now with Drew helping her, she could correct her wrongs.

No more pain, no more suffering. It was time to change her life around… the first step? Simple; May ran up to Drew, grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, then kissed him. When he happily returned it, May knew that he spoke the truth earlier. They'd get through this… Side by side.

#######################################################################

Tsukasa: I told you that it wouldn't end badly.

Karen: Still, that's a pretty dark fanfiction…

Tsukasa: Well, thankfully the next chapter will be a lot more positive… still can't believe I'm doing a DrewxMay fanfiction…

Karen: Well, it's worth a shot.

Tsukasa: I hope you all liked this, as well as (once again) my new writing style. I'm probably going to make a poll asking for your favorite writing style so far.

Karen: Please review!"

Tsukasa: Until next time!


	2. Wounds Are healed

As Time Passes and Distance Widens, Wounds are Healed

Tsukasa: Looks like we're back to Contestshipping!.  
Karen: Gotta love it. It's a good pairing, and once again we found a great picture to use as a base.  
Tsukasa: I hope you guys like this one. Let's get started!  
Karen: We don't own Pokémon nor the picture that inspired this fanfiction!

P.S. Lost in You is owned by Three Days Grace.

##########################################################

"I always knew you'd come back to get me... And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy... to go back to the start to see where it all began... Or end up at the bottom  
To watch how it all ends..."

How suiting, May thought, as she listened in her new winter clothing. Drew had been even kinder than she had ever hoped, especially considering how cruel she had been. It still seemed like a dream, sitting there, outside the Pokémon center, waiting for the man of her dreams. It just didn't seem real to her, though the feelings she was currently experiencing... no dream she had ever had had been so real. She used to be numb to happiness, and even the rare happy dream would still feel somber. But this... it had to be real, she smiled, as she heard the crunch of snow approaching. She turned to face Drew, who was holding two cups of hot cocoa, "Here" He smiled as he handed May her cup before sitting down next to her.

May fidgeted a little and blushed, bringing Drew to comment, "You look good in those clothes." May gasped and blushed even harder, taking a sip of her Cocoa only to spit it out in pain, "Ow!"

"Hahaha!" Drew laughed despite her pain, "After all this, I figured you'd be kind of numb to pain" He teased gently. "Well, I was... for so long, that now when it hurts, it hurts like that knife had actually gone into my gut..."

Drew swallowed nervously as he heard this, "S... Sorry... didn't mean to tease you on something so sensitive..." May placed her hands on his leg and leaned in close with concern in her eyes, "No! It's fine, really! I just wasn't expecting it!" it took her a moment, but she soon realized where her hands had gone and pulled them back, blowing on her chocolate a little to reset her position, "I need this... I need to get all of my feelings back, everywhere on me..."

Drew's eyes widened for a second, though he quickly resumed his typical look to avoid any undue attention, though he still shivered at her words _Everywhere on her...?_ Many men would have drooled at the thought, but Drew was different. He was mature, composed, cultured. He just shrugged off the thought and flew to a more romantic one. _Her lips need more feeling too_ He smiled at this one, bringing May to curiously stare at him. It took a second, but Drew noticed her stare, his smile changing from happy to nervous as he asked, "Wh... What?"

"What were you smiling about?" May's eyes slimmed as she looked him in the eyes, a smirk growing as she awaited the answer. "Nothing! Nothing, nothing at all!" Drew laughed, "Just uh..."

"Just what?"

"Just thinking of how you should re-enter some contests! I think you could make a cool appearance and attract some of the friends you lost..." He again smiled as he thought of the gift he had for her. He had, indeed, thought of an idea for her to try at another contest, to regain the trust of the populace... she had to find some way to fix her sins.

"Oh..." May sighed, "I... I don't know if I can go back to being a coordinator..." She sipped at her now cooled cocoa, "I just... I did too much to sully my name... and besides, I have all the trophies... why should I go back?"

"The Johto league is hosting a new contest season in about two months. You should think about it..." Drew said before standing, "I'll be right back"

"Oh... Ok" May smiled as Drew walked back into the Pokémon center. She took another sip of her cocoa, then began daydreaming about what she was doing with her life...

Drew let out a sigh as he walked into the Pokémon center, immediately drawing the attention of the active Nurse Joy, "Is something wrong, Drew?" her answer came as Drew flopped onto one of the couches, "Kinda..."

"What's bothering you? Aren't you happy that you found May? I remember how you told me how long you were looking for her..."

_Oh yeah..._ Drew flashed back to a day earlier...

It was a freezing night as Drew made his way into Snowpoint's Pokémon center. He had been hunting for new info for three full days, ignoring the urges to sleep and eat completely as he trekked further, hoping to find his dearest friend before she did something stupid.

"Welcome!" Nurse Joy chirped, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Drew just stared at her for a few seconds before smiling, "I would like that, thank you" He walked over to one of the couches and sat down to wait for his drink. Taking out a map, he began tracing his steps out on each path, "Now... where are you? I know you're in northern Sinnoh..."

"Here you are" Nurse Joy placed the chocolate on the table next to Drew, "Are you lost?" Drew couldn't help but laugh at this question, "Nah, I've been through Sinnoh quite a few times... I'm actually looking for someone. Have you seen May Coran, the Festival Master come through here recently?"

Nurse Joy nearly dropped her own hot chocolate at this question, "Y... Yes, I have... she stopped in to rest just this afternoon... Why are you looking for her?" Drew snapped to attention and nearly knocked over his cocoa as he stood and looked Joy in the eyes, "Where did she go?"

"Out to the Acuity Lakefront... Why are you so desperate to find her?"

"Her and I go a long way back. She used to be my best friend and my strongest rival, but something changed... she became heartless, she stopped caring... but I never did. Ever since she disappeared I've been hunting for her, trying for over a year to bring her home... and I'm not giving up until I find her."

Joy couldn't help but smile as he explained, "Such a dedicated young man." She bowed, "Please, if you could, stop her from hurting herself. She was carrying a knife with her as she left this morning..."

"Shit!" Drew steamed as he flew out of the Pokémon center, leaving Nurse Joy stunned, "Such a kind man..."

"I just don't know..." Drew snapped out of his dreamland, "If I should give her the gift I got her..." Drew stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his decision. "What did you get her?" Joy asked as she sat down in a nearby chair, "Something to help her get back into contests... but I wonder if it's too soon..."

"I think she needs all the inspiration she can get to get back into contests, Drew... Whatever you got her, I'm sure she'll love it." It dawned on Drew that she did indeed need more than a bit of care to heal. She needed everything he could offer, and that's what he was going to do. He stood and smiled at the nurse," Thank you, Nurse Joy. I'll go get her gift right now!"

Nurse Joy once again smiled as she watched the young man run upstairs, "What a kind young man..." She giggled then resumed her duties, smiling even more as Drew came running back down the stairs with a large green parcel with a red ribbon in hand.

Drew slowed again, looking down at the gift. This was it... the best way for her to get back into contests... Best way to get her back with him..." He took a deep breath and walked outside again, grinning at the beaming face that awaited him, "Whatcha got there, Drew?" May smiled, knowing all too well that it was for her.

Drew sat down on the bench May resided on and handed it to her, "Open it and find out" He smiled as she took the gift. May stared at it for a moment, curious as to what it was, before she unraveled the wrapping to reveal a pokeball with pair of goggles wrapped around it, "Drew what.. .what is this?"

"Release it" Drew said simply with another smile. May stared at the pokeball again, then picked it up, hesitating. She almost didn't want to know what was inside... but she took her courage and threw the pokeball, unleashing a blinding white light that eventually formed into a Flygon, "Drew... Is that...?"

"Yeah. It's my Flygon. I figured out a cool way for you to start up your contest career again, but you'd need a powerful Pokémon to fly you in.

"Huh?" May was stumped. She had no idea what Drew was talking about until he leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, then quickly he took her into his arms and burst into a passionate kiss, which she happily returned. Even with the hot chocolate, her lips had become numb with cold, but the warmth of Drew's lips churned heat back into her, and she more than happily welcomed this heat, knowing that she would always be able to fall back on the man she loved more than anything in this world.

As the kiss broke, Drew brought her even closer into a tight hug that warmed the rest of her body, "I know you are scared, but please May... trust me to bring you back to life..." May gasped at this request, holding onto Drew as she tried to comprehend what he had just asked... "Of course I will... I trust you with my life Drew... the life you saved..." she wrapped her arms around him and clung like her life was ending yet again, knowing that as long as she had him, nothing would ever make her life miserable again.

Bright lights and a rather irritating announcer announced the opening of the first of the annual Johto Regional Contests. "Alrigh everyone! Are you ready for our first coordinator? Here she is! It's..." Everything became quiet as she read the name, "May... Coran..." Whispers filled the arena as the sun was suddenly eclipsed. Above the arena flew a Pokémon, and within seconds a pair of goggles reflected the sun down on the contest as the coordinator plummeted to the earth, "Is... Is that?"

Everyone in the crowd gasped in horror as May dropped into the arena. All eyes closed as they waited for an impact, but the flapping of powerful wings preluded the crunch everyone expected. As eyes opened, the arena witnessed May hanging from Flygon's claws, hanging like an angel coming from heaven; at the last minute, the Pokémon had caught May, leaving her with a wide grin as she leapt off her Pokémon, her new blue version of her original clothes lighting the arena with the shining sapphires that decorated it. "I... I don't believe it!" Is that... May?"

May walked up to the announcer and snatched the mic from her, grinning as she held up her pokeball and recalled Flygon to it's pokeball, "Hello Violet City! Are you ready for today's Pokémon Contest?" May shouted into the mic, then held it up. The silence, however, continued to ring in whispers and shock. May smiled then shouted once again, "Are you ready for today's Pokémon Contest!" It took a moment, but the crowd soon began to fill with vigor and cheered for May, "Alright! That's what I wanted to hear! Now then! Let's get started!"

################################################

Tsukasa: Yep, there will be a part 3!

Karen: Odd place to stop don't you think?

Tsukasa: Well, it's supposed to be a cliffhanger!

Karen: Whatever you say

Tsukasa: See you next time!


	3. Don't Let it End

As Time Passes, Don't Let it End

Tsukasa: Yeah, I know. I should be working on my two current mains, but I kind of dreamed about this series last night and decided I wanted to finish it. Couldn't hurt to make a short but sweet ending to finally finish this, right? So now, I proudly give you the ending to the first Contestshipping fanfiction I have ever written!

P.S. yes, the name is based on Nickelback's song of the same name

##########

The diner wasn't exactly abuzz with life, which is just the way the couple liked it. It had been a couple years since May nearly ended her life, and looking back at these two years, she truly couldn't thank Drew enough for saving her. Her entire teenage life had been a mistake… and just as he had promised in the freezing snow, he had helped her make up for that mistake.

They both had made it to the Grand Festival, all the way to the finals; of course, she didn't expect to get that far, not by a longshot. And when it came down to the final minute, she truly felt a rush of adrenaline. Would she win? Would she pull through and win her first Festival Cup in years, and through the right methods? Not through selfish means, but with good intentions?

No, Drew pulled through in the last moments, K. her pokemon. She wasn't mad, or upset; in fact, she was happy. He didn't pull any stops, he went just as hard as he did when they were kids. He didn't take it easy on her because he loved her…

Her sighs attracted the green haired man of her dreams, "Everything alright?" he asked as he leaned across the table, laying his hand on hers; she smiled and nodded to him. "Good. What did you think of the game?"

Drew had taken her to a hockey game; the sport was just getting popular in Hoenn, and he figured it would be a good retreat for the two during their off time. This year's Grand Festival left them both behind, so they had plenty of time to kill.

"It took me a while to understand, but I have to admit it was pretty fun." She tightened her hand on his, "Wouldn't mind going again some time."

"Is that a hint?" Drew chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe" May replied with a cute giggle. "Can't believe you're drinking coffee at this time of night."

"Don't want the night to end early because I'm tired, right?"

May thought about it for a moment. She wasn't too fond of the taste of coffee, but she definitely agreed with his logic. She couldn't help but laugh, though, as Drew coughed out, "No." he knew what she was about to do.

They knew each other so well after all these years. And every moment… every second that she had spent with him… She loved the man before her, and she knew he loved her.

She finished off her dinner before both stood and stretched. Drew covered the check, and May provided the tip; a particularly large one considering the waitress was almost unbearably kind to May. Obviously an old fan happy to see her happy again, which once more made May love Drew even more; her whole life truly had turned out for the best, and all because of him.

She smiled brightly as her boyfriend took her hand and led her out of the diner and into the streets of Mauville City. She stayed close to Drew as they walked, laying her head on his shoulder while they looked for something to do to keep the night alive.

When nothing else looked interesting enough to keep them entertained, they made their way towards Route 117; despite the time of night, trainers were still training, children were playing with Pokémon from the Pokémon daycare; it was a night of fun and what could only be described as magic. And drew had every intention of making the moonlit night even more magical.

A blush began as Drew formed his plan. May couldn't help herself as she poked his scarlet cheeks, "And what are you thinking about to get a blush of that kind?"

Drew chuckled as he led her toward a small hill a ways away from everyone on the route, "Just how adorable you were at the game. I haven't seen you get that excited in a while."

"What can I say?" May huffed and crossed her arms, "When that guy slugged the other team's player, I couldn't help joining with the crowd in saying 'Hit him again!'"

Drew shook his head in glee as he led them both to sit, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

As the two looked up at the moon, May couldn't help herself as she spoke her mind for the umpteenth time. "Drew I…" She knew he had something planned, because by this point he would have interrupted her. She took a breath and continued, "I can't thank you enough for everything… I wouldn't be here if not for you… I wouldn't be… Happy."

Drew tightened his grasp on her, kissing her head gently, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had let you die, May…"

"Even after two years… it still feels like a dream."

"Hmm?"

"We both started our journey's nine years ago… and yet it doesn't feel like a long time."

"Maybe because we have so much more ahead of us."

"Yeah… Maybe…"

Drew loosened his grip and stood, a smug grin she hadn't seen in a while planted firmly on his face. May followed suit as he began to speak, "I don't want this to end, May. Ever…"

May giggled cutely as she nodded, "Of course… it won't ever end, right?" She wrapped her arm around his tightly, more than happy when he tightened his arm around hers, locking them together. She couldn't help but notice his other hand was unusually well planted in his pocket. What was he doing?

"May, I want this to continue for as long as possible…" Drew looked into her eyes longingly, his smile now soft as he finally pulled his hand out of his pocket, taking her left hand and sliding a small trinket onto her ring finger, "And even after nine years, I have no intention of ever leaving you… So will you allow this to continue for the rest of our lives?"

She didn't even bother letting the tears roll, nor did she waste the time to say yes. She unhitched their arms and instead wrapped hers around his neck, leaping into his arms and kissing him deeply. They both knew each other all too well after nine years of battling, fighting, liking, hating, then loving. They were together. And May had no intention of ever letting their time together end. Ever.


End file.
